


Kiss Me Like You Mean It

by CrazyForNewtmas



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Lipstick, M/M, Sweet, Thomas is falling for Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyForNewtmas/pseuds/CrazyForNewtmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started 2 weeks ago. They were drunk and Thomas thought he was so out of it that he won't remember anything. Minho took them out but after a few minutes disappeared into the crowd (maybe grinding on some chick he found). Thomas and Newt shared shots and when they felt a little tipsy they decided to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little gift for you all. :)))
> 
> P.S. NEWTMAS JUST WON "CHOICE MOVIE CHEMISTRY" AT THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS AND I AM SO HAPPY!!!!!! T____T

"I'm gonna kill Teresa for this." Newt groaned, trying to find a bit more space in the otherwise confined space they were at. Thomas shifted in his place too, noticing that Newt was placing emphasis on his left leg, the one with the limp. 

Thomas did not really know how it came to this. One moment they were hanging out in Teresa's living room and then the other they were being pushed inside this little space. Thomas can't even fathom what this place was. It had bunch of things from clothes to shoes, from jewelry to make-up. They weren't in Teresa's closet that's for sure, because the clothes were not her style. Maybe it's a closet for rejected things? He doesn't know. 

"What did you say to them?" Newt asked, a rather stormy look on his face. Thomas looked at him in surprise and tried to think. 

"I didn't say anything!" Thomas said, putting his hands up as much as he could. It wasn't cramped and they both could move fine but he was just keeping distance. Being this close to Newt was not good for his heart. 

He heard the blonde sigh and then plopped on the floor. Thomas followed suit and sat across from him, feeling a little bit woozy. 

It started 2 weeks ago. They were drunk and Thomas thought he was so out of it that he won't remember anything. Minho took them out but after a few minutes disappeared into the crowd (maybe grinding on some chick he found). Thomas and Newt shared shots and when they felt a little tipsy they decided to dance. 

At first it was just funny dancing. All bunch of weird movements and Newt laughing and then all of the sudden, Newt's back was on him and he can't help but put his hands on the blonde's hips. Newt took it as a sign of defeat and completely pressed his back to Thomas' chest, hands grabbing Thomas' nape. 

Newt was grinding on him and it was so goddamn amazing. In no time, Thomas found himself kissing Newt's neck and the blonde as moaning softly. 

"Tommy!" Newt called and it effectively pushed Thomas out of his daze, which he was thankful for because he'd rather not have a boner at this place, at this time. 

"Sorry," Thomas whispered, scratching his nape, "Did you say something?" 

Newt looked at him like he was crazy and sighed again, "I asked you if you were alright." 

"O-Oh," Thomas stuttered, feeling his cheeks heat up, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. You?" 

"Okay," Newt said, shifting in his seat again, closing in on Thomas, "What's with you? You've been acting strange around me for days." Thomas bit his lips to keep himself from talking, he simply just kept his head down and shook his head. It wasn't Newt's fault that Thomas heart yearns for him. 

"Tommy," Newt said, putting his hand on Thomas knee, "Please talk to me." 

Thomas only sighed and smile up to him. "It's nothing. School's just killing me. Promise." He lied. What's better to do? He just have to protect their friendship. He values Newt more than his feelings. 

"Okay." Newt smiled and leaned again on the opposite side of the wall. Thomas sighed in relief and leaned too. He watched Newt as the blonde examined the room they were in and scoffed. "Must be some kind of closet. Bloody perfect." Newt stood up and started snooping around, looking at the clothes and opening drawers. 

"What are you doing?" Thomas asked, chuckling at Newt's inquisitive mind. 

"They put us here for a reason, yeah?" Newt asked, not really looking at him, "So until we figure out what that is, I'll just have to occupy myself with something." Thomas nodded and sat back again. 

A few minutes later, Newt sat back down with a sigh, a pained look on his face. Thomas immediately sat up straight and held Newt's right leg. 

"Are you alright?" Thomas asked, his protective side emerging. 

"Yeah," Newt said, "My leg's just aching up." 

Thomas immediately moved from his place and sat down right in front of Newt. Taking the blonde's left leg to his lap and started massaging it tenderly. He heard Newt chuckle. 

"What are you doing, shuckface?" Newt asked, an amused look on his face. 

"I'm helping." Thomas said seriously and continued massaging it, effectively wiping Newt's smug look and just nodded. 

Thomas hated the memory of it. He should have know that Newt wasn't feeling well that time. Newt was distant, silent and passive and Thomas hated himself for dismissing it only as a mood change. The times he spent in the hospital waiting for Newt to wake up was torture, skipping class sometimes to make sure that he was there when Newt would wake up. It was summer break and the blonde had jumped from the roof of the hotel his family were staying at. Thomas hated the memory of it. And now, he hated himself more because he was falling for the blonde and he knew he shouldn't have. 

"There." He heard Newt whisper through his thoughts. Thomas looked up and saw Newt's smile. 

"What?" Thomas asked, not sure what Newt meant until he saw what was in the blonde's hands. Lipstick. "You put lipstick on me?"

"Yup." Newt said cheerily, "You were in dreamland so I thought maybe you wouldn't notice me putting it on you, which you didn't. Suits you well." 

Thomas looked at the lipstick on Newt's hands and it was red. It smelled like strawberry but he wasn't sure. He licked his lips and tasted it. It tasted like a faint hint of strawberry but other than that it was mostly disgusting. "So that's how it tastes." Thomas said, grabbing the lipstick from Newt's hand. 

"Mmm." Newt hummed and leaned forward. 

"Wanna taste it too?" Thomas asked, smirk on his face as he held the lipstick up, intending to put some on Newt too. 

"I have a better idea." Newt said. 

Thomas was about to ask what the genius plan was but before he could, Newt was already pushing forward and kissed him. Thomas squeaked in surprise from the action. He was frozen and his eyes were open, he did not know what to do. When he finally got himself together, he held Newt's back and pushed him a lot closer. He moved his lips with Newt's and he felt a lot better. Newt's lips were soft and they were kissing passionately. 

"You guys finally got your shit together, huh?" Thomas heard from outside and from the sound of it it was Teresa. Newt pulled away a little and smiled. 

"Yeah." Newt whispered, "We did." 

Thomas felt so alive when Newt's lips covered his again and this time, it was a lot more sweeter. Maybe falling wasn't so bad when there's someone to catch you after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I suck at giving gifts. XD


End file.
